


Дар

by Earel



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Mysticism, PWP, Romance, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Ноги? Хвост? Главное — крылья!Каждый Излом у Рокэ на одну ночь возникают крылья.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке «Я простой анон и хочу wingfic»

Он хотел упрекнуть, закричать, начать спорить. Показать, что он, герцог Окделл, не согласен! Нечестно так поступать, не по-мужски! Недостойно дворянина! И если бы не эр Август...

Дверь поддалась легко. Кажется, Алва говорил что-то по поводу этого вечера, но подробности вылетели у Ричарда из головы, и...

И всё остальное тоже.

Алва стоял у распахнутого настежь окна. Штора была отдёрнута, лунный свет заливал покои, мягко очерчивая фигуру. И без того белая кожа казалась в этом сиянии серебристой — рубашку он успел снять. На этом чарующем фоне особенно чётко выделялись чёрные крылья.

Ричард сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Или выйдите, или войдите, — Алва обернулся к нему, дёрнул щекой раздосадованно. По лоснящемуся оперению мелькнули блики.

Ричард переступил с ноги на ногу. Открыл рот, закрыл. Усилием воли сделал шаг. Дверь за ним мягко затворилась. Кончики перьев чуть трепетали, крылья поднимались за спиной Алвы диковинным куполом, и луна лишь добавляла безумия в картину.

— Эр... Рокэ...

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что не стоит болтать об этом направо и налево? Впрочем, можете болтать. Обо мне ходят ещё и не такие слухи. Вы знаете, что в полнолуние я заманиваю к себе юношей дворянского рода, чтобы пить их кровь?

— А-а, — не слишком определённо отозвался Ричард.

— Прискорбно. Вы способны утратить разум от такой мелочи. Враг может пойти на любые уловки, вы должны быть начеку.

— Можно потрогать? — Ричард протолкнул воздух сквозь пересохшее горло, неуверенно поднял руку. Сотканные из тьмы и серебра, крылья манили, зачаровывали, удерживали в этой комнате, не давая думать ни о чём другом.

— Что ж, потрогайте, — голос Алвы звучал странно, однако же Ричард не был в состоянии гадать о причинах. Сделал ещё несколько шагов. Пальцы коснулись жёстких гладких перьев.  
Алва стоял неподвижно, лишь крылья развернулись, простершись теперь едва ли не на половину комнаты. Ричард приоткрыл рот, провёл ладонью до сустава, где из-под стального оперения виднелся пух, перебрал пальцами мягкое. Пригладил встопорщившееся пёрышко, чувствуя под остью горячую кожу.

— Налюбовался? — чуть хрипло спросил Алва.

— Очень красиво, — он коснулся места, где крыло смыкалось с человеческой спиной, и вороное великолепие взметнулось, окутав их обоих плотным коконом.

Ричарда прошиб холодный пот. Крылья — часть Алвы. Он только что гладил самого Алву.  
И это было приятно.

— Красиво? — Алва смотрел ему в глаза.

За последние месяцы они сравнялись в росте, Ричард был даже немного выше — как он не замечал раньше? Очередной порыв ветерка из открытого окна бросил в его лицо прядь волос Алвы. Пахнуло вишнёвым цветом.

— Эр Ро...

— Тише, — на его губы легли унизанные кольцами пальцы, — меньше слов.

Сердце пропустило удар. Это отвратительно. Это прекрасно. По наитию он накрыл руку Алвы своей, целуя ладонь. Перья щекотали шею, виски, лезли за ворот одежды, ластились к нему. Они были везде — серебристые под светом луны, смоляные в тени. И человек перед ним — не человек вовсе, а создание из сказок.

Гладкая белая кожа на вид казалась мраморной, но под ладонью словно плавилась и обжигала. Алва коротко выдохнул, и крылья ожили. В этом вороном плену Ричард был словно окутанный самой ночью. Такое не могло происходить наяву, а во сне разрешены любые вольности. Ричард сделал ещё шаг. Крылья обнимали его, прижимали к Алве, и руки сами легли на белые плечи.

— Жаль, ты не понимаешь, что делаешь.

— Понимаю, — упрямо сказал Ричард, хотя и впрямь не понимал. Приник ко рту, который обычно только и знал, что язвить. Неуклюже обвил шею руками.

Это наверняка был сон, ведь Алва не прогнал его с насмешкой. Напротив — поцеловал в ответ, сжимая до боли в рёбрах. Держа на весу в коконе крыльев, пересёк комнату, и они оба рухнули на полуразобранную постель.

Под руками было гладкое, жёсткое, невообразимо приятное. Ричард ворошил перья, перебирал длинные волосы, касался кожи, и всё это казалось единственно правильным. Ворон таким и должен быть. Угольно-чёрное великолепие почему-то пахло вишнями, вином, южным летом. Ночь смотрела на него глазами Алвы.Одежда очень мешала наслаждаться прикосновениями. И Алва словно прочитал его мысли. Отвёл руки — Ричард коротко застонал, лишившись перьев под пальцами. Застёжки колета поддались мгновенно, за ними настал черёд рубашки, штанов. Вскоре лишь крылья снова окутывали обоих, щекотали, бросая в жар. Ричард зажмурился, закусил губу.

— Не надо, — щеки коснулась ладонь, — перестань сдерживаться. Уже поздно. Посмотри на меня. Скажи, что ты хочешь.

— Я... не знаю, — Ричард шумно выдохнул.

— Не бойся.

— Я не боюсь! — он вскинулся, распахнул глаза. Алва был ещё ближе, совсем рядом, улыбался странно. Думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Ричард обхватил ногами его бёдра, притёрся. От прикосновения обнажённой кожи к грубой ткани штанов его словно кипятком обдало. Он вздрогнул, невольно потеревшись вновь. В чужих штанах было твёрдо, и Ричард вспыхнул до корней волос, поняв, что и его мужское естество восстало.

«Джастин Придд тоже видел его таким?» — мелькнула мысль и пропала. Алва отстранился, оставляя его выброшенной на берег рыбой. Ричард вновь застонал, потянулся к крыльям.

— Как нетерпелив, кто бы мог подумать, — усмехнулся Алва, сбрасывая свои штаны, — тебе придётся немного подождать, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе было приятно.

— Мне приятно, — едва слышно ответил он — сердце колотилось как пойманная в силки птица.

— Ты ещё не знаешь, что это такое, — щекочущие объятия вернулись, и Ричард потянулся навстречу, пьянея с каждым мгновением. Вскрикнул, когда перья скользнули по животу вниз, огладили ствол, мошонку. Плохо осознавая, что делает, он развёл колени, подался вперёд, стремясь продлить ощущение. Беспомощно шаря по кровати, вцепился в крыло.

— Пожалуйста...

— Сейчас. Сейчас, — запахло розовым маслом.

Что он... Ричард выгнулся со всхлипом, почувствовав твёрдое между ягодиц. Заметался, когда боль пронзила тело. Вскрикнул, когда она вновь сменилась наслаждением. Крылья трепетали, липли к влажной коже и словно горели чёрным пламенем.

Луна скрылась за облаком, опуская полог ночи над сплетёнными в постели фигурами.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
